Undisclosed Desires
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Ever since Kodi was old enough to find females attractive he's had the hots for his mom, but when that dream finally becomes a reality, his life, and the lives of his family, will change forever. For dax0042.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Complications**

"Then come and get me," Kodi heard Jenna answer, fluttering her eyelids and sweeping her tail invitingly from side to side.

Kodi's eyes widened and he felt himself beginning to become erect, for here she was, his mother, about to give herself to him and he was going to take her hard, like she had never been fucked before. Without a second thought, he approached her, though subconsciously he was wary, for the better half told him that what he was about to do was wrong, but impulse and constant longing made what he was about to do feel so right. Her enticing aroma filled his nostrils and drove him crazy, for her scent had always called to him, teasing him with its perfection, with its succulence, and with its subtleness as it passed so smoothly into his nose. Closer he stepped, his entire body trembling with excitement and the closer he came, the harder he had to fight to keep himself contained. Finally he reached her and lightly sniffed the fur on her neck, his soft breath tickling her fur and causing the skin beneath it to tingle with excitement. She panted, her eyes closed, and turned her head toward his, taking his ear into her mouth and lightly beginning to chew on it, teasing his nerves in a way that they had yet to experience and would likely never forget. He breathed faster and gently caressed her neck with his tongue, causing her to release his ear and tilt back her head. Kodi then began to work his way down her neck to her chest, and when he got to a certain point, Jenna turned over onto her back, exposing herself to whatever will he desired. Kodi straddled her body and continued his journey, pausing to make certain that each nipple was attended to before he finally reached his destination. He lifted his head and stared at it for a moment, admiring it.

"Do it," Jenna panted, "eat me."

Slowly he lowered his lips to her walls and gave a lick, causing Jenna to moan softly. To Kodi the taste was like the best treat he had ever eaten and he wanted more. He began to speed up, lapping greedily at the juices that she produced and the faster he went, it seemed, the more there was to drink. Jenna moaned with each lick that passed over her sensitive walls and dug her claws into the wood of the shed's floor, lifting her folds into his muzzle.

"Mm, yes, Kodi," she crooned, "I need something inside of me. Something big."

He paused at this moment and pulled away, looking down at his cock which hung pulsing between his legs.

"Will this do?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"That would be perfect," she replied sensually and rolled over onto her paws, turning so that her rear was to him.

Kodi gawked at what she was presenting to him and felt his blood begin to race through his veins.

"Come on, son," Jenna crooned, lifting her tail to the side and exposing her glistening folds, "give it to me."

Kodi did not need a second invitation and stepped forward, adjusting himself along her back so that his cock was aligned with her pussy then began to push slowly forward.

* * *

"Kodi wake up," a sudden voice called to him.

Immediately, Kodi's eyes shot open and his dream vanished, being replaced by the reality of the white hole in which he slept. Realizing that it was all just a dream, he sighed in disappointment.

"Damn," he mused, his once erected member beginning to slide back into its sheath, "right when I was about to get to the good part, too."

"Kodi," the voice called again, now being understood as Ralph's, "come on. Get up."

There were scrapes above him and he knew that Ralph was trying to dig him out, so he shook his head and then began to rise.

"Alright, Ralph," Kodi said indignantly as the snow upon his back cracked and began to fall.

Ralph, seeing that Kodi was now awake, pushed his paws off of the mound and stepped back as Kodi's body breeched the snow.

"You're damn lucky I woke you," Ralph informed with a soft glare, "you almost missed breakfast again."

"Sorry," Kodi replied, stretching.

"What's gotten into you lately, Kodi?" Ralph asked, "you never used to sleep in and was in fact always the first one up, are you sick or something?"

Kodi rolled his neck slowly then turned to him.

"Huh?" he asked then quickly replied, "oh yeah, I'm fine," he assured, "just been having a spell of bad sleep is all."

Ralph sensed that there was more to the story, but brushed it off with a shrug.

"Well, just don't make me have to wake you up again," Ralph warned, "I promise you that you won't like it."

With that said, he began to walk toward where the others were lined up to receive their morning rations and joined up with them a moment later.

Kodi shook his head slowly, yawned, and then followed suit, arriving under an incredulous gaze from Dusty.

"Slept in again?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Kodi replied, averting his eyes.

"I'd get some control on that," she warned, "Kirby won't punish you for sleeping in, but if Simpson catches you, you'll be whipped for sure."

Kodi nodded, flattening his ears.

"I know," he replied in distain, "I know."

Dusty shoved his shoulder playfully with her paw.

"Hey don't worry about it too much," she said, "once we get back into town this afternoon we'll all get ourselves one 'bully good rest.'" she assured, speaking as Simpson spoke.

Kodi nodded curtly, allowing a thin smile to form on his face then turned his eyes down once his ration of frozen fish was administered, but lifted them to Dusty once again.

"Can't wait for that," he replied, "I'm exhausted."

* * *

"Thank the Lord," Ralph groaned, laying his stark body down beneath a shelf in the boiler room, "just what this ole dog needed."

"Oh come off it, Ralph," Dusty teased from her spot across the room, "you're only thirty-five years old."

Ralph rolled his eyes.

"It's not the years that get you, sweetheart," he replied, his head on his paws, "it's the mileage."

"And if I do say so myself, I'd say that the mileage has done little to slim you down any, pudgeball," she sniggered, causing everybody else in the room to laugh.

"Hey, I was born with big bones," Ralph defended, lifting his head, "I can't help what my dad gave me."

"Half a brain and a fat ass," Kirby threw in, causing Ralph to turn an icy glare upon him.

"Funny how you're the one to talk," Ralph seethed, causing Kirby's smile to fade and turn into a scowl.

"Alright put your dicks away," Kodi demanded, turning a firm gaze between them, "save that for later or take it outside, but whatever it is you decide to do, do it quietly so the rest of us can sleep."

They nodded and laid their heads down onto their paws and Kodi smiled, for even though he wasn't lead dog yet, they listened to him as though he was, and he allowed this thought to carry him away into his dreams.

* * *

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly then began to stretch, but when he realized that he couldn't move, his eyes snapped open the rest of the way and he jumped, only to find that he was on his back and that he was tied by his paws to four posts.

"What is this?" he asked, "what's going on?"

"Oh come now, son," he heard Jenna say, from somewhere behind him and tilted his head back do that he could see her.

"Mom?" he asked her in disbelief, "what's going on?"

"You're living your dream, son," she said to him and stepped forward, slowly lowering her muzzle toward his.

Kodi was shaking with nervous excitement, but closed his eyes and lifted his head slowly and met his lips with hers. He could not believe that this was actually happening and just the thought of being helpless to the sexual will of his mother was enough to make him begin to erect.

Jenna spread her jaws apart and then pressed her tongue against his lips, requesting permission to enter. Such permission was granted as Kodi's lips parted and she slid her tongue into his mouth, beginning to explore its deepest reaches. Kodi nibbled on her tongue lightly and then began to brush his tongue against hers, working his way into her mouth and it was here that the battle for supremacy of the tongues began. Kodi began to work his way down to her throat, but was stopped when Jenna pulled her tongue back and blocked him then slid her way over and down his throat and so the battle continued until finally they decided it was a draw and separated.

Jenna's eyes remained locked upon his for a moment then migrated down his body, seeing his cock poking out, nearly fully erect, then smiled.

"You've been wanting this for a while haven't you?" she asked him, running a paw beneath her body and to her clit.

Kodi nodded, breathing quickly.

"Then have some," she said and began to move around his body, intentionally putting an extra sway in her hips and sweep of her tail, just to really drive him crazy then once she reached his face once again, she lowered her rear end so that it sat on his nose. She shuddered with excitement as she felt his cold nose slide against the outside of her walls then gasped when she felt his tongue brush against them, caressing them ever so gently.

"Mm, yes," she crooned, tilting her head back, "just like mommy likes it."

Kodi was lost in his own personal heaven at this moment, for he had always, since the day he was old enough to know how to find women attractive, found his mother extremely sexy, and, even though he knew it was wrong, was turned on by the thought of hearing her screaming his name as he had his way with her. And now it was about to happen; all he had to do was play his cards right, tease her just right, and get her to the point where she would be simply dying for his cock.

He smirked and plunged his tongue into her, swirling it about, then pulled it out once again and began to gently nibble on her sensitive walls. This in turn caused her to moan loudly and her sweet juices to flow more freely into his mouth. Kodi loved the taste and lapped at it greedily, but then did something that drove Jenna's clit wild. With a single motion, he rolled his tongue, slid it inside of her, at the same time sucking in, and once his tongue was out as far as it would go, he straightened it out and brought it quickly back into his mouth. (Guys, the chicks love this trick.)

Jenna gasped and shuttered when he did this, for it teased every area of her pussy, causing even its least sensitive regions to tingle.

"Do... that again," she panted then screamed with ecstasy as the process was repeated.

It was at this point that Jenna couldn't contain herself any longer. She ripped herself away from his mouth and cut his forepaws free then moved around to his hind paws and sliced the bonds around them as well then stood, her rear facing him.

"Come get me Kodi," she panted, "fuck me now!"

Kodi rolled to his paws and walked slowly over to her, ready to tear her apart, but he loved hearing the sound of her begging, so he moved slowly.

As he drew near, Jenna lifted her tail to the side.

"Put it in me," she said to him anxiously, trembling with want.

Kodi smirked and mounted her, aligning his cock with her entrance, then began to push forward, but when he had pushed his head a quarter of the way in, he stopped and pulled out, teasing her.

Jenna whimpered with anticipation and when she felt him enter again, she rocked back quickly, ramming his cock deep into her.

Kodi grunted, feeling his cock enter her tight little clit and Jenna moaned, digging her claws into the ground and tilting her head back.

"Don't tease me," she panted, "just fuck me."

Kodi nodded and pulled out slowly then pushed in hard, his knot slapping against her walls, then began to gain speed.

Jenna cried out and screamed as he fucked her, having never experienced such a thrill.

"My god Kodi, your cock is fucking huge!" Jenna cried, "you're even bigger than your father!"

Kodi grunted in response, ramming her hard from behind with such force that each time his knot slapped the outside of her walls, some of her juices would squirt onto the fur on his crotch.

"Fuck me, Kodi!" Jenna cried, "fuck mommy's tight little clit!"

Kodi's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he fucked her, for the sensation was unlike any he had ever experienced, but still he wanted more. He rammed her a few more times then pulled out, causing Jenna to turn to him.

"What are you- Oh fuck!" she screamed, for Kodi had begun to push his way into her tailhole.

Kodi groaned, feeling the clinching hole as it slowly engulfed his cock in warmth.

"Oh fuck Kodi it's too big!" Jenna cried, "it won't fit!"

"Trust me, it'll fit," Kodi replied and continued to push until finally he was all the way inside, and once he was there he paused, giving her virgin hole a moment to acclimate to his size, but Jenna wouldn't have it, for she found the pain in this new experience to be good.

"Go Kodi!" Jenna begged, "I like the pain! Just fuck me! Rip my asshole in half!"

Kodi nearly came right then and there, for she was unbelievably sexy when she screamed the way she was, but controlled himself and began to fuck her as fast and hard as he could, spreading her insides wider and wider with each thrust.

"Oh! Mph, fuck!" Jenna screamed, then fell into a fit of high pitched panting, "yes-s-s-s! Yes, yes!"

"Fuck," Kodi groaned, wrapping his forelegs tighter about her waist, "it's so god damned tight."

Jenna's claws dug deeper into the wood beneath them and she lowered her chest to the floor, lifting her rear and spreading her hind legs so as to grant him more access, and moaned loudly when she felt him begin to thrust a whole inch deeper than he was previously. To the new position, Kodi took advantage and began to try and force his knot to enter, but then realized that perhaps he would have to save it for some other time as he began to feel a familiar sensation rise.

"Fuck, mom I'm gonna cum!" he screamed, feeling his balls begin to burn pleasurably.

"Do it!" she screamed, "fill that little hole up with your cum!"

Kodi grunted and thrusted her faster, pinching his eyelids closed and finally came hard, sending volley after volley of his cum deep inside of her, coating everyth-

"Ah what the fuck!" Dusty screamed, leaping quickly to her feet.

Kodi was awakened immediately by this, as was everybody else in the room, but just as soon as Kodi lifted his head, he was slapped hard across the face by Dusty.

"Dusty what's the matter?" Kirby asked her having seen her hit Kodi.

"That little perv fucking came on me!" Dusty screamed indignantly and hit him again, causing him to yelp.

"No he didn't," Kirby said astounded, but upon closer inspection, he found strands of cum to be dangling in the fur on the side of her face, "oh my god he did!"

Upon saying this, he rolled over onto his side, laughing hysterically, as did everybody else in the room besides Dusty, of whom was still incredibly cross with Kodi, and Kodi, who was both embarrassed and hurt at the same time.

"It's not funny!" Dusty demanded firmly with a stomp of her paw then used the other to wipe her face, but the laughter only continued, causing her to tear up then run quickly out of the shed.

Kodi, upon seeing her run off, rose quickly to his paws and followed, calling her name, but the laughter inside only continued as Kirby began to crack jokes about what had happened.

"Dusty!" Kofi called, causing her to stop, "Dusty I'm sorry. I-"

"You what?" she demanded, whipping around to face him with watery eyes, "you just couldn't control your disgusting little urges and decided that you would fucking masterbate over me? What the fuck do you think I am, some sort of worthless cumdumpster, here to please you?"

"No Dusty," Kodi begged, "that's not what I think at all, I-."

"Then what?" she barked, cutting him off, "what really happened? I'm just dying to hear this one."

Kodi looked down at his paws, for he knew he had to tell her the truth, but he knew that he couldn't tell her the whole truth, so how was it that he could go about doing that? What should he say?

"I'm waiting," Dusty growled impatiently, her tail tip flicking restlessly behind her.

Kodi sighed and lowered his head.

"I had a wet dream, okay," he admitted softly, "I was having a dream about this girl named Krystal and things got a little heated." He paused, seeing that what he had told her was doing little to appease her temper. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened," he said to her sincerely, "how can I make it up to you? Just say it and it will be done. Sled dog's honor."

"Fuck off and don't come near me ever again," she replied coldly and stormed off, "that's a real fine place to start."

Kodi sighed dismally, watching as she quickly disappeared into the black veil of the night.

"Good job, Kodi," he grumbled to himself, lowering his head slowly, "really fine work."

He sighed and turned back toward the boiler room, but thought better of it, as he was in no mood for being the butt of everybody's joke at the moment, and steered his direction in the opposite direction.

He didn't know where to go, for the boiler room was really the only place that he had to stay while he was in town, so he simply settled with wandering aimlessly through the dark of night until he saw a place that seemed fitting. He didn't know, however, that his paws already had a destination in mind- the one place that he wanted to visit more than anything in the whole world, but at the same time wanted to stay away from at all costs through fear of what may happen if he were to try to make his fantasy a reality, but was rejected and would henceforth be shunned for the rest his life.

His destination, previously undetermined by forethought, as he would soon realize, was his mother's shed, the epicenter of his many fantasies, and of so many of his frustrations. He sighed as he gazed upon it, conflicting thoughts circulating ceaselessly through his mind. One half wanted to stay because he had nowhere else to go and because of his desires, while the other half said that he should stay away. Mixed into all of this was the fact that he really didn't want to have to explain to her why it was that he was there as the situation would be awkward enough for him as it was, trying to act casually while thinking of nothing but trying to get under her tail, then on top of that having to make up an excuse as to why he was not in the boiler room. There was also the fact that he had no idea how late it was and did not want to wake his mother because she had a tendency to become quite crabby if her slumber is disturbed.

Then still, if he were to not sleep here, where else could he go? His dad's boat was too far and he didn't want to look him in the eyes when all he could think about was fucking his mate, so that was out of the question.

In the end, after pondering the situation over countless times, he resolved that he would stay here and try as he might to behave.

With a sigh, he stepped forward and paused at the door, listening through the gaps in the wood for any sign of his mother, and when he heard her moving about inside, he knew that he was safe to announce his presence.

"Hey mom?" Kodi called through the door, "it's me, Kodi."

Kodi heard the scrape of claws on wood and soon after saw the door begin to swing open.

"Kodi?" she asked, "what are you doing all the way out here?"

He sighed.

"Need a place to stay for the night," he replied glumly.

"Is something wrong?" Jenna asked concerned, stepping away from the opening so that her son may enter.

"No," Kodi replied, trying not to breathe in too much of her intoxicating scent, "just can't stand to sleep in the boiler room tonight."

"Oh," Jenna replied, "well I was just about to turn in for the night, and I wasn't really expecting company so I don't have a decent pallet for you, but you can stay here for the night if you'd like."

Kodi nodded.

"Thanks," he replied, "and don't worry about the pallet, I'm perfectly fine on the floor."

Jenna then took her turn to nod and moved her way over to the straw basket which acted as her bed and laid down, circling about inside of it three times before curling her body into a ball and depositing her head on her paws.

Kodi watched her with want burning in his stomach, but turned away from her and laid himself down as well, closing his eyes.

Sleep, however, eluded him, for his thoughts oscillated restlessly in his mind, further adding to his mental turmoil and even more so to his frustrations. He wished more than anything that he could just make the decision and be happy with it, but he knew that there were too many negatives in play for each direction that he chose to go, and he was never one for taking chances if the downs and the ups were as close as they were in the situation at hand. What should he do?

* * *

Jenna groaned in annoyance and slowly peeled her eyelids open, disturbed from her slumber by the hell that Kodi was raising in his sleep.

With a growl she lifted her head and turned to Kodi, glaring ice picks into his back.

"Kodi," she demanded groggily.

Kodi only stirred long enough to pitch over onto his other side, now facing her, but did not answer.

"Kodi," Jenna called again, louder this time, "shut up."

Kodi, however, took no heed.

Jenna groaned and rose starkly to her feet, then stepped out of her basket. She then began to move toward Kodi, her scowl never parting from her face, and upon reaching him, shook his shoulder.

"Kodi," Jenna demanded, shaking him again.

Jenna had experienced many things throughout her life and had well had her share of surprises, but when Kodi suddenly leapt to his feet and shoved his cock into her mouth, she was shocked, especially when she tasted the cum that shot deep into her throat. Having been taken completely off her guard and having never had anything that size in her mouth before, she gagged and quickly rejected his cock, sending a large gob of his cum onto the floor.

Kodi, miraculously, was undisturbed by the action and smiled, then laid down once again, satisfied, but entirely unaware of what he had just done.

Jenna was furious and lifted her paw above her head to strike him, but when she realized that she actually enjoyed gagging on a cock like that, she lowered it and sat down, staring at Kodi.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she scolded in her mind, "this is your son for crying out loud. You can't enjoy something like that, it's sick."

She shook her head and returned her gaze to Kodi once more.

But then again, why WAS it so enjoyable, and why did she want more? Was it just the heat of the moment that made her feel this way? Was it something that she had always wanted but never knew, or was it something else? Was it, perhaps, just the thought of doing something so naughty and so sick that really turned her on?

Then another series of questions began to arise.

Why did he do that to her? Was he dreaming about partaking in similar activities with some female of his fancy, or was he dreaming about doing that with her; and if he was, was it just a coincidental event that he enjoyed simply because it was a dream, or was it something that he had wanted for a long time? There was no telling.

She lowered her head slightly, still keeping her eyes upon him, then lifted it again when a new idea entered her mind.

Maybe there was something, some clue perhaps that could help her to figure this out. Maybe if she were to think back over the course of the last few years, she could find something that could answer her question for good.

Let's see now... there really wasn't anything that she could think of... unless...

That night he had asked her to marry him.

She had thought nothing of it and brushed it off as cute because he was only a pup at the time, but she hadn't realized until just now how deep the underlying truth may hide.

But then again, that could have all been exactly as she had originally presumed... Hmm...

Maybe she was just looking for a way out, or even maybe, an excuse to give in to her sudden desire. That had to be it, because the other reason really made no sense to her, and so it was that she made her decision. She wanted to have sex with her son.

"And who wouldn't," she reasoned, "he's young, attractive, strong, and apparently, based upon what I had just experienced, he had a huge cock."

But then... how exactly would she go about getting what she wanted? After all, it was still a possibility that he would want nothing of the sort and would think of her as sick if she made any advances upon him, and where would that lead her? She wanted not to think of what lay down that road... But then how would she appease her new desires? What should she do?

She sighed and continued to think, flattening her ears, but just as soon as an idea popped into her head, her ears shot up into excited attention.

Perhaps if she were to make subtle advances tomorrow morning, she could possibly catch him in the act of staring at her or maybe even see some desire from him, and if such an occurrence were to arise, she would act upon it accordingly. If not, she would probably just masterbate or something and call it good, or maybe even go have sex with Balto and fantasize about Kodi in her head; though she knew now that it wouldn't ever be enough.

With a sigh she laid herself down in her basket once again and allowed her eyes to close, but sleep would remain elusive for the better part of an hour before she finally managed to slip away into the realm of her dreams.

**Chapter 2: When Dreams Become Reality coming soon.**


	2. When Dreams Become Reality

**Chapter 2: When Dreams Become Reality.**

Kodi woke the next morning to find his mother's basket empty and upon a quick inspection of his surroundings, found himself himself to be all alone. He cocked his head to the side, wondering momentarily where she may have gone, then brushed it off on the probability that she had gotten an early start or had prior obligations that would have required her presence. With a dismissive shrug he yawned and then began to press himself to his paws, now more grateful than ever for a day off as his muscles were so stiff that he felt as though his tendons would crack each time they snapped into action.

He stretched his stark body carefully, to whichever levels of pain forced him to arrest his motion, then began to walk toward the door, feeling the need to empty his bladder.

He found the space where the door met its frame and began to nuzzle his nose into it until the door began to open then used his neck and shoulders to widen the gap until he could squeeze himself through it and once outside pushed it closed behind him.

For a moment he stood, breathing in the crisp morning air, then moved around behind his mother's shed, nose to the ground in search for a place where he saw fit to urinate, and upon discovery, lifted his leg to it and sighed in content as he felt his bladder emptying.

"Ah, much better," he mused, lowering his leg and turning to regard his mother's shed.

He found himself wondering at this point what his next course of action should be. Should he wait for her to get back or would he be overstaying his welcome if he were to remain here, especially since he had no real idea when she would be back. He stood, contemplating his next move, then resolved that he would remain for another fifteen minutes on the chance that she would return, and if she still remained absent, he would take his leave.

With this decision made, he turned and began to pad around to the front of her shed then entered, closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath, filling his nose with her scent then stepped forward and laid himself down where he had slept the previous night, but he lay tumultuously for his disability to remain still refused to allow him to obtain any sort of rest.

Stomach, back, side, whatever obscene position he found himself in, he found that any comfort present when such a position was acquired would leave him mere seconds later and would cause him to shift again, and so the cycle continued.

But then he grew bored.

Five minutes seemed to him like five hours while he awaited the possible return of his mother and in that time he had considered many things, counted knots in the wood on the floor, sang songs, whistled tunes, watched the dust as it danced in the thin rays of sunlight which bled through the gaps in the walls, but nothing seemed to pass away the time quick enough or maintain a hold on his attention long enough to alleviate his boredom.

He sighed and looked around the shed for another object to occupy his attention and that was when his eyes fell upon the bandana.

It was odd to him, for she never went out without her bandana about her neck, but at the moment such a thought and what it might mean was shoved to the back of his mind, being replaced promptly by his desire to smell it, for he knew that something so frequently worn would be a gold mine for his sniffing pleasures.

Taking a precautionary moment to listen, he rose to his paws and moved quickly toward the bandana and paused, his nose just above it then took in the first whiff.

To him the smell was bliss as it slowly crept into his nostrils, teasing them, enticing them with its subtle perfection. He took another waft and another, for this was something that he could never get enough of, and pretty soon found himself entirely enchanted by it. He allowed it to control his every move, his every breath, his every thought, and before he knew it, he felt his doghood beginning to poke out of his sheath, but he did not care as he had grown familiar with the effects that the scent had on his body due to the consistency of contact with his mother.

He sniffed the bandana greedily and all the while his little bastard slipped further and further from out of his sheath until he felt the knot throbbing against its inside, forcing its way out.

But then the door began to open.

Like a roach fleeing for the cover darkness at the flicker of a light, Kodi darted away from the bandana, distancing himself from it as far as he could, but as he reached the middle of the room and sat down he realized just what kind of problem he was about to have, for he just now recognized his erection and knew that there was no way he could make it go away.

Acting quickly, he wrapped his tail before his paws and as his mother entered the shed, he turned to her, trying his best to act as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Well somebody got an early start," Kodi commented as Jenna entered.

She turned to him, noticing immediately his rigid posture.

"Had to go get some stuff," she replied, thinking hard on the reasons why he sat the way he did, "but I forgot my bandana."

"I figured," Kodi replied casually, "you never leave without it."

"Come on fucker, go away," he thought, cursing his erection.

Jenna smiled and began to walk past him, but as she did, she realized exactly what was going on, as she had seen this before.

She knew now that Kodi was more like his father than she had ever realized, for he had sat exactly the same way as Kodi sat now on the first night they had ever made love, nervously trying to cover himself up as he, a timid virgin, watched her.

Jenna smiled upon realizing this and knew that she was about to have him right where she wanted him, all he needed was a little push and he would be sold.

With a concealed smirk, she put an extra sway in her hips and swept her tail enticingly behind her as she neared her bandana.

Kodi was freaking out, for he did not know if she was actually doing that or if he had allowed his imagination to run wild again, but either way, his erectile situation grew worse.

Jenna reached her bandana and slipped it on, sweeping her tail slowly up, revealing her folds for only a split second before she lowered it and turned to Kodi, acting as though nothing had happened.

Kodi was sweating noticeably, for he was not sure if he could control himself any longer, but was well aware of the fact that he could not leave, for as soon as he got to his paws, he would reveal his erection and the jig would be up. And to make matters worse, he feared something similar if he stayed, so either way he looked at it, he was screwed.

Jenna looked to Kodi, portraying to him a guise of concern.

"Kodi, are you alright?" she asked him, stepping closer.

"Y-yeah," he replied with a hard swallow, "just fine."

Jenna shrugged and allowed her eyes to drift toward Kodi's feet, seeing them shuffle nervously behind his tail.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked him, "anything I should know about?"

"N-not that I know of," Kodi replied shakily.

"Come on you bastard, go away!" he screamed in his head, but it was not going anywhere.

Jenna scowled.

"Now don't you dare lie to me," she said to him, "this wouldn't have anything to do with what happened last night, would it?"

Kodi gulped and his face began to heat up beneath his fur.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked her nervously, for he feared he already knew.

Jenna moved her eyes down toward his tail for a second then lifted them to his once again.

"I mean that you put your dick in my mouth last night," she replied, and could swear that she could see the skin under his fur go pale.

"I- er-uh," Kodi stammered helplessly, his eyes darting around the shed anxiously.

"It's okay," Jenna replied stepping forward, "because to be completely honest," she leaned in close to his ear and wrapped her tail around his side, "I kinda liked it."

Kodi felt his stomach drop right out of his body, for he had never in a million years expected to hear that come from her mouth, and felt his excitement begin to grow.

"R-really?" he asked her in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," Jenna replied, stepping away and brushing her tail under his chin, "so what'dya say we get a little knotty?"

It was at this point that Kodi realized how badly off balance he was for as Jenna rounded his body, he fell hard onto his back, exposing himself to her.

Quickly, though, he covered himself up once more, nervous.

"Oh come now Kodi," Jenna crooned, rubbing his stomach with her paw, "don't be shy, show mamma what you got."

Kodi conceded to his mother's wish, though hesitantly, for he was still in the throes of shock, and lowered his tail to the ground, revealing to her, his massive cock.

"Wow," Jenna said in disbelief, "you sure you're your father's son?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her confused.

"Your cock is huge," she replied in amazement, "compared to yours, his is like a pup's."

Kodi didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh... thanks?" he said hesitantly.

Jenna smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," she crooned, lowering her mouth toward his member, "not until I've shown you what your momma is capable of."

Kodi lifted his head to look at her, but lowered it once more when he felt her mouth begin to slowly engulf his tool. Her lips were soft, just as he had imagined them to be, and her muzzle capacity was beyond his wildest dreams. Without so much as a cough or uncomfortable scrape of her teeth, she sucked the whole thing into her mouth, stopping only when her lips touched his knot, then went slowly back up to the tip. Kodi's tongue hung limply from the corner of his mouth, for he was completely lost in an ecstasy that he had always dreamed about. Jenna went down on his cock again, turning her head at the knot so as to intensify the pleasure for him, then straightened her muzzle yet again and forced her head further down onto his cock. Kodi felt his head poke into her throat then felt an unexplainable clenching sensation when his mother began to swallow at it. The sensation was incredible and caused him to moan softly as she moved her lips up to his tip then repeated the process.

Drool was rolling off of Kodi's tongue and onto the floor by this point, but he lifted his head when he felt Jenna remove her mouth from his cock then heard her speak.

"So tell me," she began, licking his cock once, "what is your greatest fantasy?"

"Drilling you in every hole while you scream my name," he panted, " and hearing you beg me to make you cum."

She smirked.

"I think that can be arranged," she purred, licking his cock one more time then turning around, lifting her tail to the side, "come get some big boy."

Kodi smiled, shaking with excitement, and rolled over onto his feet, never taking his eyes off of what his mother was presenting him.

He stepped closer, his stomach twisting into excited knots, then slowly inched his nose closer to her folds.

Jenna shuttered with excitement when she felt his cold nose brush against the outside of her pussy then moaned softly when his tongue gained entrance.

She tasted just as he had imagined her to: sweet and rich, with just a hint of fish, but this did not bother him, for fish was one of his favorite meals.

Though he wanted more, for the taste was intoxicating, he decided to pull away, for he had more pressing matters to attend to. However, he still felt as though he shouldn't just take what he wanted. He still felt as though he should ask first.

"Um... may I?" he asked her timidly.

"Do it," she panted, "give momma all you've got."

Kodi needed not to be told again.

With excitement in his step, he moved until his chest was nearly touching her rear then pressed himself up onto his hind paws and deposited his chest and stomach along her back.

Jenna, having never had a body so large mount her before, found herself struggling beneath his weight. However, with a quick adjustment of her paws, she was firmly braced to handle it.

Kodi hugged her waist tightly with his forepaws then slowly began to push his cock toward her entrance. He missed the first time to the left, then the second time to the north, causing Jenna to gasp, for he had penetrated her tailhole slightly, but on the third try, he hit pay dirt.

His head slowly pushed its way into her tight hole, being squeezed and engulfed in a sensation of warm moisture the likes of which he had never felt. He cursed under his breath and groaned from the pleasure and Jenna nearly screamed in ecstasy, for never in her life had she been so full, so satisfied with a cock, and still there was more, another three inches more.

Finally Kodi buried his cock into her up to his knot then slowly pulled out before pushing forward again, going slow at first so he could enjoy the sound of his mother's moaning.

"God yes!" Jenna moaned, biting her lower lip, "oh yes."

Kodi smirked and slowly began to pick up speed, but made sure to not overdo it because he wanted this moment to last as long as he could possibly make it.

"Mm," Jenna whimpered in pleasure, "fuck, oh yeah!"

Kodi's knot slapped against the outside of her walls a final time then he took a moment to pause. He shifted his hind paws so that he stood on a wider base and gripped her waist tighter with his forepaws, then went back to work, ramming away at her tight little hole.

Jenna, having never experienced pleasure like this before, quickly lost control of herself and came hard, squirting her juices violently from her pussy, but she was so tight and Kodi was so big that they had nowhere to escape and henceforth filled her further.

Kodi grunted upon feeling her orgasm and nearly crested into one of his own, but with a quick bite to his foreleg, his mind focused on the pain and his orgasm slowly died, a trick that, ironically, his father had advised to him the first time Kodi had confronted him about a girl he liked, but of course, he had never had the opportunity to use such a trick until now. With the suppression of his climax successful, Kodi continued on with his work, though going slow now as a means of preventing a relapse.

Jenna rather enjoyed the slow rhythm of his thrusting and moaned softly, flexing her claws into the wood beneath her paws.

"I love you so much, Kodi," she crooned, tilting her head back.

"I love you, too," he panted, pulling out.

As he pulled out, her cum and other vaginal fluids dripped out of her folds and onto the floor, splashing Kodi's hind paws. For a moment Kodi paused then pushed his head into her a brief distance, but pulled slowly out then aligned himself with her tailhole.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"For what?" she asked him, turning, but gasped as he began to slowly push his way into her ass.

"Oh shit!" she cried, feeling it stretch her walls, "oh fuck, Kodi it won't fit! It's too much!"

"It'll fit," Kodi assured, continuing slowly into her, "trust me."

Jenna nodded and gritted her teeth, allowing him to enter her the rest of the way and once he had gone in up to his knot, he paused, allowing her time to acclimate to his size.

After a short time, he began to thrust her softly, slowly.

Jenna whimpered softly from the pain, but after a while her whimpers softly transformed into moans of pleasure, signaling to Kodi that the time was right to engage.

He picked up his pace, drilling her at half speed, but thrusting hard so that he could really reach inside of her.

"God you feel so good inside of me!" Jenna cried, "you're so... Oh! BIG!"

Kodi grunted, feeling the intense clenching sensation engulf his cock as her anus constricted around it.

"Fuck, mom," he panted, "you're so damn hot."

"Good to know you still think so," she crooned.

Kodi's mind was set on the pleasure he was receiving, a pleasure that his virgin cock had never experienced before, so the true meaning behind what she said escaped him entirely.

"Of course I do," he said, pulling out and aligning himself with her pussy yet again, "I've thought so my whole life."

As he finished, he entered her yet again, pushing slowly into her pussy until his knot touched the outside of her walls before he pulled out again.

She panted hard, moaning softly, then began to scream as he pounded her faster, harder, driving her mad with ecstasy.

"I want your knot!" she cried, having been pushed over the edge yet again by the sensation of it slapping against her walls, "give me your knot!"

Kodi grunted and thrusted her harder still, trying to force it in, but he had little success. Taking note of her son's struggle, Jenna began to rock against his thrusts, attempting to help him along. She slammed her hips against his again and again until finally it came.

With a pop, his knot shot itself into her and locked into place, causing her to scream in joy, but Kodi wasn't finished.

As he felt himself enter, he began to climb up the mountain yet again, but this time he would allow the course to be run, for he could not stand it any longer. He pinched his eyes together and continued to thrust to the best of his ability until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" he cried and shot rope after rope of his hot cum into her pussy, coating everything with the sticky substance.

Jenna howled with joy when she felt his cum force its way into her body and shivered with content, for never in her life had she been more happy.

"Kodi.. that was... amazing," she panted, turning to him.

The last of Kodi's cum fired into her and he opened his eyes.

"You're amazing," he panted, "thank you."

She leaned her head around and closed r eyes, asking him for a kiss, which he granted, leaning forward an pressing his lips against hers. The two took turns sliding their tongues into each other's mouths then separated.

"Kodi, swing around and tie me," Jenna instructed, then laughed, "that way we can lie down, you've worn me out."

Kodi nodded and did as he was told, swinging his forelegs then placing his paws properly on the floor.

Once he had done this, Jenna slowly began to lay herself down, as did Kodi, for he had no choice in the matter, but he offered no protest, for he was quite tired himself.

The two of them laid tail to tail, bound together by Kodi's knot, laced in silence save the pounding of their hearts and the panting of their breaths. However, as the silence droned, Kodi began to think, then began to become worried. He had came inside of her, which could only mean one thing.

"Mom," he asked hesitantly, "you're not gonna get pregnant, are you?"

Jenna lifted her head and turned to him.

"No, son," she replied exasperatedly, "I'm not in heat, so it's highly unlikely."

Upon hearing this, Kodi's fears were quickly alleviated and he laid his head down on his paws, waiting for his knot to deflate so he could disengage.

He closed his eyes and a smile crept across his face, for never in his life did he ever think that his dream could ever become a reality, but it just did; all of his dreams were coming true. Never before had he been so happy.

I know this was long overdue, but I thank all of you for your patience, and dax004 and janus osberoth for kicking me in the ass and getting me writing again. Stick around for chapter 3: Truth and Consequence.


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Kodi dreaded the mail run today and almost considered ducking out of town until they had left, for the last thing he wanted right now was to face the team, Dusty especially. The childish jabs and jokes that Kirby and Ralph would have in store for him he could live with and would pass in time, but Dusty, his best friend, now hated him to the deepest depths of her soul, and she had every reason to after what he had done. He felt sick to his stomach, almost as though he was about to lose his breakfast, and his face was hot beneath his fur. Sweat trickled through the fur on the top of his head despite the chilly conditions of the morning, his legs were weak and he walked as though wearing cement shoes on his paws.

Slowly out onto the town's main street he plodded, seeing the team standing with their backs to him about a hundred yards away, waiting to be harnessed.

"So do you think horndog will have the guts to show up today?" Ralph asked with a smirk.

Kirby scoffed and turned to Dusty, who simply stared bitterly, but as his eyes fell upon her, they caught sight of something moving behind her. Upon seeing this, he allowed his eyes to drift beyond her and when he recognized who it was he saw, he smiled.

"Well well... speak of the devil and he arrives," Kirby mused, drawing everybody's attention to Kodi, "look out Dusty, better not turn your back on him."

As the two males blurted out laughter, Dusty only glared at them, embittered by their antics.

The guffawing laughter reached Kodi's ears and caused him to hesitate slightly, but he had already been spotted, so turning tail now would only make the matter worse. He had to face what he had done like a man.

He approached them and arrived wordlessly, but as he drew near, Dusty distanced herself from him, causing Kodi to flatten his ears.

"Hope you got it out of your system," Ralph teased, falling in at Kodi's side, "because I wouldn't want anything "knotty" to happen on this run."

Kodi glared and sat down in his place before the sled, waiting for Simpson to come out of the post office, but Ralph and Kirby would not leave well enough alone and moved in to join him.

"Oh come now Kodi," Kirby said, sitting down and draping a paw over the young male's shoulder, "I thought that ejaculations were supposed to help with DSB."

Kodi shrugged Kirby's paw off with an angered growl and turned away, and it was at this point that Simpson stepped out, thankfully before the situation could grow any worse.

All of the dogs, excluding Dusty, fell into their places before the sled and Simpson made his rounds, buckling them up, but when he found Dusty to not be in her place, he scowled.

"We don't have time for this, old girl," he said to her from his crouched position, "come on."

She sat down defiantly, refusing to move.

Simpson sighed, pressed himself up so that he stood vertically, then moved over to where she sat and grasped the nape of her neck firmly.

Dusty growled in protest as he began to drag her along, stiffening her legs and burying her paws into the snow, but this attempt to keep herself in place was in vain, for the might of Simpson was too great to resist.

All eyes were set upon her as she was wrestled into her harness, but such gazes quickly averted themselves to the front when a foul curse, directed at them, shot from her mouth.

Satisfied, Simpson turned, pulled the anchor, and placed his feet on the runners.

"Now if we can move along without any further delays," he mused bitterly to himself then called for the team to begin pulling, which they did immediately, launching forth like a rocket down the street.

Kodi, who normally enjoyed being out on the trail, felt as though he were being punished by having to run today, for not only was he still sore after his little event with his mother the previous day, he could also feel the sting of Dusty's cold and pointed glare as it drilled so afflictively into the back of his skull.

He did not know what good would come out of it, but he felt as though he should try to apologize to her again and hope that if he were sincere enough he could gain her forgiveness, because the guilt that he felt dug at him so deeply that it almost made him sick.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Look Dusty, I'm really sorry about what happened," he said to her pleadingly, turning his head to the side as he ran so that he could gaze upon her without having to turn around completely, "I-"

"I don't want to hear it," Dusty snarled, attempting to slash Kodi's face with her fangs, but she fell short.

"Straighten up back there, you two!" Kirby barked, trying to maintain order.

Simpson saw this disorder and took note, for he did not want a fight to break out between them, but if one did, he knew he had to be ready to act in a flash lest he wanted to be a dog short and be late yet again, something which he would sincerely like to avoid. After all, his job now depended on them to get the mail delivered on time; Mr. Conner made that vividly clear.

Dusty glared at Kodi and uttered a foul word to him which helped to send the message that she was not to be spoken to at the moment, so Kodi, though hurt, decided to let the matter rest for the moment and turned to the front once more, continuing to run along as he normally did.

How he hoped things would simmer down between them, for he dreaded what would come if tensions were to grow any further.

U.D.

Back in Nome, Jenna was laced with guilt, for, though it was fantastic while it lasted, she had cheated on her husband, which was bad enough already, but knowing that she had done so with her own flesh and blood was about enough to make her sick.

How could she even face him after what she had done?

She knew that she had to tell him, but she never would, because nobody deserved to bear the knowledge but those who were guilty of the crime, so the burden was hers to carry, quite possibly to her grave.

She was caught off guard when a paw landed across her eyes and blinded her, which caused her to jump clear out of her fur.

"I didn't do it!" she cried, frightened, but when she heard familiar laughter, she scowled and shoved the paw away.

"I hate it when you do that, Balto," she said dryly, turning to her husband.

He laughed.

"Ah, but you should have seen your face," he replied with a smile.

Jenna rolled her eyes, doing her best to disguise her discomfort by acting as she normally would in a situation such as this.

She slapped his shoulder indignantly with the back of her paw, which caused him to laugh harder.

"What brings you into town today anyway," she asked him, attempting to move the subject along.

"Just came by to say hey," he replied, then cozied up closer to her, "and I thought that maybe you and I could go on a little walk out to the meadow. It's been a while since we've been out together."

"That it has," Jenna agreed, now feeling more horrible than ever.

He loved her so much and she betrayed him. How could she have been so stupid?

"So what do you say?" he asked, "sometime around mid day?"

Jenna forced a smile.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Great," Balto beamed, "so how is Kodi? I haven't seen a lot of him lately."

Jenna felt her stomach twist into knots, for her guilt and shame drove her to pointless fits of paranoia.

"He's doing pretty well," she replied, trying to play the situation off, "though he seems a bit troubled lately."

"Dammit, now why did you say that?!"

Balto cocked his head.

"Troubled you say?" he asked her, "how?"

Jenna quickly scrambled for an answer, for she knew not how to twist the truth into a lie off the top of her head, but after a moment's thought, the answer became clear.

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied, "he came by my shed night before last, though, and asked me if he could stay."

Balto's brows furrowed.

"Odd," he said, "why wasn't he staying in the boiler room?"

Jenna shrugged, for she was never able to piece that part together either.

"Don't know," she answered, "he wouldn't say."

Balto nodded quizzically.

"Hmm... well when does he get back from his mail run?" he asked her.

"Sometime tomorrow," Jenna responded, "he just left this morning."

Balto nodded again.

"Alright, because I'd like to speak with him," he mused, "maybe he'll tell me."

Jenna nodded in agreement, but felt the knots in her stomach wrench themselves tighter, for she could almost envision what gruesome display would unfold if Kodi turned into a pup and confessed.

"Maybe," she replied, then allowed her eyes to migrate away from him for a moment, "well I'm gonna head back to my place," she informed, "gotta get ready and all that nonsense."

Balto smiled.

"Alright," he said to her, stepping forward and pulling her into a hug, "I'll see ya around mid day."

"See you then," she replied then separated.

As casually as she could, she turned and began to venture back toward her shed, and as she walked away, Balto found himself still unable to describe how lucky he was to have a mate like her, even after all these years.


End file.
